Masters and Pets part I
by OrenjiCloud
Summary: Cloud's brother gives him a very interesting present.


Masters and Pets

Orangewillow

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters from the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts games... Sadly

Warnings: Extremely Graphic sex between men. Don't like, don't read

Prologue

The Coliseum

The battle coliseum was the place to be during the sweltering heat of a mid summer's day. If one had no money; they could sit shoulder to shoulder with the rest of the penniless masses, as they watched savages from distant planets fight to the death. The merciless heat, ungodly stench and rank sweat dripping from their brows forgotten in their enthrallment; as citizens of the city watched the life and death struggle; entertainment for the blood thirsty and jaded masses.

For those with money, they attended these daily events with another purpose all together. The elites were no less blood thirsty, and if possible; even more jaded than the penniless masses which milled about like a busy hive of insects far below the elite's cool, airy box seats. If the price was right, those who battled and survived within the coliseum could be bought for another purpose all together. For those searching for the perfect pet, the coliseum was the ideal place to prowl; as the warriors who managed to survive the intense rounds of fighting were often fierce and hard to break; a perfect challenge for those suffering from ennui, if one did not mind paying a high price.

One such elite sat in a box seat high above the jeering crowd, languidly sipping a glass of cold, fruity wine, nibbling on soft white cheese, as he apathetically watched yet another dull match between two men who would both end up dead before the day was over. The two men forced to become warriors, or lose their lives without a fight; clumsily danced around each other, their shaking hands wrapped too tightly around their swords, as likely to cut themselves as the other. With cold aquamarine eyes, Sephiroth looked past the men in the middle of the arena, his eyes lingering on two men standing side by side, as they leaned nonchalantly against the entrance. By their stances, they obviously were prepared to enter the arena, yet completely unfazed by violence or fighting. One of the men; lithely built with long, mink colored hair; with an air of confidence, held an interesting weapon, a sword that doubled as a gun. With stormy grey eyes, the man looked on, his face expressionless as he waited for his turn.

It was the man beside the gunblade wielder which captured the elite's attention. Much of his slender body was hidden beneath a blood red cloak, which matched his crimson eyes. The man had long, silky looking obsidian hair, which was held back by a red scarf. With a disdainful sneer, the man glanced down at the sword in his hand. Though he held it with confidence and ease; it looked misplaced in the slender hand. The cloaked man had iridescently pale skin which seemed unnatural in the harsh sunlit arena; skin much more suited to dark places, and wicked deeds. With an almost inhuman perception, the ebony haired man looked into the stands, his red tinted eyes lingering on the box seats in which the platinum haired elite lounged. Even though the man couldn't see him, Sephiroth smirked, as he settled back to enjoy the show; his boredom finally abating.

Anticipation and something akin to lust racing through Sephiroth's blood, as the two men strode into the arena. The platinum haired man knew that this would not be the awkward dance of the early fighters, two of which were being dragged through the blood spattered golden dirt; clutching their jagged wounds as they begged for mercy. Having seen the scene, or one like it, too many times to count, Sephiroth blocked out their pitiful cries. His aquamarine eyes glued to the two men standing in the middle of the arena, back to back as they took their battle stances. The crowd obviously knew that these two were a different breed of warrior, as the cat calling and jeering dimmed, until a hush fell over the coliseum. His lithely muscled body betrayed his interest, as the platinum haired man leaned forward in his seat, for the first time in eons, excitement thrumming through his body.

Sephiroth had been wrong one fact. The two men fought the barrage of attackers as though they were dancing. Graceful on his feet, the mink haired man slashed his way through the throng of fighters, who were intent on spilling his blood; while his obsidian haired companion swirled around, much like a dervish, only his blood red cape and streaming black hair visible to the naked eye, slashing and hacking his enemies. Over before it even started; the two companions were the only warriors still standing in the arena; their foes scattered around the ground, all of them clutching non-mortal wounds which made them useless in battle; but spared their lives.

Those who came strictly for a long, drawn out, bloody show were disappointed with the expediency in which the two "barbarians" dispatched their attackers. They booed and hissed, irritated by the quick, bloodless show. The men and occasional women, who occupied the private box seats, had quite a different reaction; rather they were in awe with the two men standing in the center of the arena. They were the epitome of what they came to the coliseum to find; they were young, agile, beautiful and best of all, defiant. They were warriors, fighters who would not be tamed easily. In short, this mink haired man and his crimson eyed companion were the answer to the crippling boredom which plagued the upper crust of society.

The platinum haired elite in the most coveted box seat wanted the charcoal haired man, desperately. He would be the perfect challenge, a pet that would take awhile to break. As Sephiroth watched the obviously friendly interaction between the two men, he realized that in good conscience, he couldn't separate them; but he would have no real use for the stormy eyed man. Tearing his aquamarine eyes from the obsidian haired man, Sephiroth considered the gunblade wielder; he had little interest in the warrior himself, but perhaps he would make a good pet for Cloud. After all his little brother's birthday was fast approaching; and a puppy would be good company, a break in Cloud's self imposed solitude.

For the first time since laying eyes on the berserker, Sephiroth was distracted from the crimson cloaked man; as he thought about his difficult brother. Cloud resisted any and all forms of connection with his family. Cloud chose to live in a small, isolated cottage by the sea rather than their impressive family manor. Stubborn, as always the spiky haired blonde shunned the family name, opening his own business, Strife Delivery Service; choosing to work for a living, rather than enjoy the social position and large trust fund afforded to the second son of an affluent family. Sephiroth shook his silver hair from his eyes, he didn't particularly understand his brother's reasoning, or thought process for that matter; but he couldn't help but like Cloud for his peculiarities. His spiky headed brother was a mass of contradictions; he ran a business; but had incredibly poor social skills, often shrugging, grunting and mumbling in lue of holding an actual conversation. The azure eyed man carried a huge sword, and fought brilliantly; yet abhorred violence, especially the activities promoted by the Coliseum. Cloud preferred his solitary life, yet seemed to carry the weight of the world on his slim shoulders.

Yes…a pet would be the perfect gift for Cloud. This way Sephiroth could make sure his younger brother was taken care of, in a round about way. While the blonde often forgot the basic necessities of survival…such as eating; he never forgot to take care of those he felt he was responsible for. Cloud would come to pamper his pet, and hopefully learn some social skills in the process.

With his decision firmly established; Sephiroth called Hades, the owner of the Coliseum. As he was the VIP, the silver haired elite got first choice of all the merchandise. Having placed his order, and paid the outrageous price demanded by the greedy man; Sephiroth relaxed once more in his seat, his mind occupied by his own newly purchased pet. While he might have bought his brother a pet for purely altruistic reasons; the aquamarine eyed man had quite a different use for his newly acquired obsidian haired pet.

_The Reluctant Master and Willing Pet_

_Part I: The gift_

Sephiroth lounged in his plush chaise, as his newly purchased pets were rounded up and prepared for the journey to their new homes. Though anticipation bubbled inside his veins, the silver haired elite managed to feign his usual look of total indifference as the two warriors were brought into the VIP box seat, for the aquamarine eyed man's approval. Hades, a man; whom many would state had no sense of humor, had outfitted both men in leashes which were connected to locked, leather collars only Sephiroth could undo. Without elaboration, the two pets were handed over to the elite and ushered to the platinum haired man's luxury car.

Sephiroth relaxed in his seat as he observed the two men sitting across from him in the plush car. The elite smirked to himself as he watched them lounge comfortably; their long legs stretched out in front of them; as both men stared out the window; ignoring his presence entirely. He had expected the two warriors to huddle awkwardly together, shocked and awed by his wealth; but was amused by their blasé attitude toward his much coveted luxury car.

The platinum haired elite focused his attention on the gunblade wielder; assessing the man he was gifting to his little brother. With his mink colored, shoulder length hair, and stormy grey eyes; the man was breathtakingly beautiful; but Sephiroth was disturbed by the scar which slashed across the bridge of his nose; marring his exquisiteness. However, while Sephiroth himself found it unattractive, Cloud wouldn't be able to resist this flawed beauty. His baby brother always found imperfection a virtue rather than a deterrent; but Sephiroth would still need to force the issue if he was going to get the idiotic blonde to accept his generous gift.

Tapping his long, slender fingers together, the elite considered his options. The quickest and most effective method of convincing Cloud to accept the brunette as a pet was to bring out the blonde's strong empathetic nature. It was a pity the gunblade wielder was such a good warrior; an injury would have worked perfectly. The aquamarine eyed man grinned sadistically as he realized it would still work; he would simply need to manipulate the situation a bit more to his liking. Taking the dull silver letter opener, resting on top of a stack of correspondences, Sephiroth reached over and grabbed the brunette's hand roughly. Silver eyebrows rose, as the elite realized that the two men were not as relaxed as he had originally thought. Two sets of hands reached for weapons which were no longer by there, as crimson and grey eyes watched him warily. Without breaking eye contact with the calm gunblader; Sephiroth cut a deep, ragged wound across the palm of his hand; aware of a pair of cold, crimson eyes studying him as he wrapped his linen handkerchief around the wound, he himself inflicted. With a little violence, Sephiroth had solved the problem of his stubborn brother.

The platinum haired elite had timed their arrival at Cloud's seaside cottage well. As the driver parked the luxury car on a bed of crushed shell; Sephiroth witnessed a flicker of interest cross the usually stoic brunette's face as the guttural growl of Fenrir's engine approached. With a cross look on his face, Cloud parked the motorcycle next to the limo; checking the messenger style bags strapped to it before turning to face the occupants. Once again, Sephiroth had the pleasure of seeing the shocked awe which the gunblade wielder displayed when Cloud finally turned. Even the aquamarine eyed man could appreciate his brother's beauty in such moments. His spiky blonde hair disheveled, and his porcelain skin slick with sweat from a grueling day in the harsh sun; he looked like a young god. What truly made the older man grin wickedly was the scowl plastered across his little brother's face at the sight of him. Sephiroth couldn't help but love tormenting Cloud…after all it was the only Universal truth in the world…an older brother's job was to irritate and harass one's sibling.

As the silver haired elite exited the car, Squall Leonheart reluctantly followed; glaring at the hand which was imperiously beckoning him to do so. Though his hand was burning and throbbing mercilessly; the gunblade wielder kept his expressionless mask in place as he watched the two men bicker. He would deny it to his last breathe, but when the blonde with gravity defying hair had showed up, he had felt, for the first time in eons a flicker of interest in what was happening around him and to him. With cool grey eyes, Squall continued to watch the brothers fight, catching single words and occasionally short phrases which seemed to bother the azure eyed blonde. "Prof. Hojo" was the phrase uttered by the bastard who has sliced his hand open, which caused Cloud to glance at him with softening eyes. After several more minutes of half hearted arguing, the younger man seemed to sag in defeat; as he turned from his brother and approached the brunette. Sticking out his slender hand Cloud introduced himself; and after learning Squall's name, asked the mink haired man in for a coffee and first aid.

As the new, reluctant Master and his gorgeous Pet walked into the small stone cottage with a fabulous view; Sephiroth grinned broadly as he slipped back into his luxury car. Today he had done a good deed, and it was time he rewarded himself. His aquamarine eyes locked on his obsidian haired prize, the elite ordered is driver to take them home.

The Reluctant Master and Willing Pet

Part II: Cloud

His blond spikes mussed, Cloud glanced at Squall from the corner of his eye. The mink haired man was sitting silently at his kitchen table, his face a stoic mask as he held a towel to his bloody hand. The azure eyed man was pissed, but there was little he could do about the situation now. Damn Sephiroth and his meddling ways. His hands gathering the much used medicinal supplies from the cabinet, Cloud tried to figure out what to do about the current situation. He had no use for a pet; he had no desire to own another human being. Using this man for his own sexual gratification and temporary release from crippling boredom was abhorrent to him. On the other hand, he refused to send the stormy eyed man back to the Coliseum and its hateful owner. Cloud had heard the horror stories of what happened to pets sent for "re-screening," and it wasn't pleasant or humane.

Sitting down next to his "pet," Cloud began to unwind the blood soaked towel from the capable looking hand. His blonde spikes hiding his horrified eyes from sight, Cloud tried to fight the revulsion bubbling up in his stomach as he washed dirt and grim from the wicked looking wound, the skin of the gunblade wielder's palm jagged and ripped viciously. Whoever had inflicted this wound was a sadistic ass; if Squall was lucky, he would be able to use the hand in a week's time, if he kept it out of water. Cloud glanced up at the silent man beside him, surprised to find him watching his face, rather than his hands; his stoic face never changing expressions. Pain and annoyance, which Cloud knew he would be feeling, never flickering across the handsome face. Azure eyes lingered on the jagged scar slashing down the bridge of Squall's nose; before focusing on the task at hand. Cloud found the scar fascinating; rather than detracting from the gorgeous, well sculpted face, it saved the brunette from being labeled as pretty.

Cloud tried to keep his calloused hands gentle as he smeared antiseptic around the abused flesh of Squall's palm. Unable to prevent the automatic flinch as he unwilling hurt another, the spiky blond haired man concentrated on getting Squall's hand wrapped up; fighting the bile rising up his throat. The hand was finally covered in antiseptic and wrapped tightly. Blowing a stray spike out of his eyes, Cloud stood, putting the medicine box away. Oddly enough, the man who abhorred social situations was comfortable with this silent man; it was a friendly silence. They sat at the table, each nursing a beer; occasionally shooting curious glances at the other. Cloud had the strangest urge to start a conversation, a very rare occurrence for him; but where this stormy eyed man had come from, and how he ended up battling at the Coliseum was preying on his mind. The unusual bout of curiosity caused him to stare at the man sitting across from him.

Entranced, Cloud watched Squall's throat work over the thick leather collar which deemed him a pet, as he took a swallow of beer, that the blonde noticed how uncomfortable the brunette was. The stormy eyed man's tan fingers were plucking at the white, blood soaked shirt where it hugged his firm abdomen. Cloud, in his distracted gaping didn't notice the grey eyes which skimmed over his face and body, as he watched, captivated as hints of tan skin were revealed to him. The spiky haired blonde racked his brain, trying to remember the last time he had seen bare skin, other than his own. Cloud had courted solitude for so long, that the novelty of being around somebody he found likeable was interesting. Granted Squall had only been in the cottage for a couple of hours, but if living together with him was going to be like this, he had fewer qualms about it. If the gunblade wielder had been a chatterer like Reno, he would have kicked him out eons ago.

A knowing smirk on his face, Squall watched a blush spread across the blonde's cheeks. He lifted the shirt just a tad bit higher, revealing his firm, lithe abdomen to Cloud. He could feel the azure eyes following the sparse trail of hair which led to the button of his low slung leather pants, fighting the urge to groan as curious eyes finally came to halt on the bulge in his pants. With barely enough time to wipe the need from his face; Squall stared nonchalantly at Cloud, his mask firmly in place when those eyes whipped back up to his face. The pink flush coloring that perfect face was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in forever.

Cloud's gaze lingered briefly on Squall's face, before coming to rest on his injured hand. The gunblade wielder was sweaty, grimy and covered in blood splatters. With his hand as it was, it was going to be impossible for him to wash himself and his shoulder length mink hair. It would be embarrassing for both of them; but the blonde would have to help Squall, until his hand was healed. With surprising alacrity, Cloud made his decision. With gentle hands, he pulled the stormy eyed man to his feet; directing the unresisting man to the bathroom, as he grabbed an item off the counter. Once they were enclosed in the bathroom, the blonde began to feel twinges of hesitancy. He was simply helping somebody in need, there was nothing strange with what he was about to do; after all this man was his responsibility.

So he would not to startle Squall, Cloud slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head, before tossing it on the floor. The blonde refused to meet the brunette's direct gaze, as he fumbled with the intricate buckle of is belt; completely missing the appreciative look which flickered over the gunblade wielder's face. For the second time in one day; Cloud cursed his complexion, and the blushing mechanism this man seemed to inspire as he slowly stripped his baggy pants off; standing in front of Squall in his soft chocobo print boxers. He reached around the taller man, switching the shower on; his knees quivering slightly with nerves and the cold emitting from the tile of the bathroom floor.

As the cramped room began to fill with steam, Cloud focused his attention on stripping bloody shirt from his Pet's abused body. The brunette lifted his arms obediently, allowing the shirt to slide free. Sucking in his breath as he threw the shirt in the growing pile, Cloud focused on unbuckling the heavy collar which was fastened tightly around the man's throat. Fingers shivering slightly, the blonde faced his final challenge. His azure eyes following that faint trail of hair leading to the clasp of Squall's leather pants; he hesitantly placed his trembling fingers on the waistband of the pants he had to remove. With one swift move, he unfastened the row of buttons and pulled the pants to the floor; thinking to remove them like one does a Band-Aid. Unfortunately for the innocent blonde, he finally discovered what exactly one wears under tight leather; a discovery made with hands on learning.

Squall had to resist the urge to laugh at the shocked look which flew across Cloud's face. The blonde was so innocent; it would be fun to play with him, to watch him flush an alluring pink everyday. Taking pity on the red faced blonde, Squall turned abruptly, stepping into the small shower. Grabbing hold of his gauze bandaged hand; Cloud rapidly covered it with a plastic bag he had grabbed while in the kitchen. With his back to the blonde, the brunette sighed, as hot water pounded down on him from above. This was heaven, compared to the small trickle of cold water offered at the Coliseum. Stormy eyes half lidded as he felt Cloud reach around him, wet cotton pressing against him, as the blonde grabbed a bar of soap.

Mindful of the aged cuts and yellowing bruises which littered Squall's body, Cloud opted to use his hands to wash the grim from the brunette's body; it would hurt less. Gently, the blonde began to run his soap slicked hands over the broad shoulders and lithely muscled back in front of him. Every single cut, scar and bruise was felt and pondered over as they passed under Cloud's calloused fingertips. All of his embarrassment vanishing as he tended to the injured man he had met only this afternoon. Slowly, he trailed his hands up Squall's sides, then his quivering abdomen; his fingers walking a meandering path upwards, lingering over the stoic man's chest, before exploring his collarbone. Each arm was reverently cleansed, deliberately slow, as not to harm the warrior. His mind on his task, the blonde knelt behind Squall, washing the backs his legs, before trailing down; lifting each elegantly shaped foot as the brunette braced himself against the shower wall with his uninjured hand. Still kneeling behind the stormy eyed man, his head braced against his thigh, Cloud slowly ran his soapy hands up each calve and thigh, hesitating before handing the neglected bar of soap to his companion, trusting that Squall would prefer to handle the cleansing of his groin area himself, using one's own awkward hand was preferable to a stranger's.

Turning partially to grab the shampoo, Cloud didn't hear the brunette's moan, muffled by the pounding of water. He was too caught up in his own thoughts; he couldn't help but vividly recall the sensation of somebody else's skin under his fingertips. Squall's skin felt luxurious compared to his; muscles firm and flexible under soft, satiny skin. As he turned back, he encountered half lidded stormy eyes staring at him. Cloud felt a foreign heat invade his body, pooling in the pit of his stomach as he continued to watch the man in front of him. Silently, he held up the bottle of shampoo he held in his hand; Squall faced the pounding water once more; awareness racing through his body, as he felt those gentle hands begin to comb through his sopping hair; apply shampoo to his hair, massaging as they went. For the first time since he came to this strange place and had been forced to fight, the brunette felt himself relax. This odd man did not seem to want anything from him; and with tender hands, made him feel revered.

Turning Squall around, Cloud tipped the sudsy mink hair into the pounding spray of the shower, his hands tunneling through the chocolate locks, as they chased stray shampoo suds. With that lithely muscled body bowed backwards to accommodate the spray, Cloud became aware of another problem Squall was having. His heavy erection was pressing tightly against his sopping wet, chocobo print boxers…his favorite pair.

Blushing furiously, Cloud continued rinsing hair, almost frantic to get out of the shower, before he embarrassed himself any further. The blonde felt guilty, and ashamed. He had selfishly indulged himself, treating this man as one might a pet. Azure eyes closed in self reprimand, he chided himself silently. Tending to somebody should be done efficiently; it did not include savoring the feel of skin under fingertips, or lingering over places which fascinated him. No matter what Sephiroth or society might say; this man was not his "pet," he was not a possession to flaunt.

Once every shampoo bubble had been removed, Cloud took half a step backwards, his eyes averted; mumbling something about finding clothes, before rushing out of the steamy shower, his robin egg blue boxer shorts, with dancing chocobo, dripping as he raced out of the bathroom. Once the frantic blonde was out of earshot, Squall chuckled to himself; this man was definitely an odd duck. But he would enjoy the few solitary moments in the sweltering shower. Groaning lowly, he awkwardly grabbed hold of his aching erection with his uninjured hand. His head tipped back against the shower wall; he couldn't help but try to remember the last time he had jerked off in the shower. Or the last time he had a reason to do so. With uncoordinated strokes, Squall released his seed onto the shower floor, watching as it swirled lazily down the drain.

Moments later Cloud returned to the steamy room, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms which hung temptingly off his slender hips; clutching another pair of bottoms and t shirt in his hand. In his low, melodious voice, the blonde apologized for not having the essentials for Squall; but they could pick them up tomorrow while they were out. The brunette stepped out of the cramped shower stall, amused once again as the blonde's voice began to stutter nervously; his azure eyes averted; before exiting the room. Smirking, Squall dried himself off, slipping the loose bottoms and t shirt on. Walking curiously through the cottage, the brunette looked at the pieces of art adorning the walls and table tops. Cloud had very eclectic taste, ranging from classics to modern art. The stormy eyed man wouldn't have pegged him for an art collector, but the pieces seemed personal somehow; and went well with the comfortable, man sized furniture scattered about the rooms.

Cloud was frantically changing the sheets on his bed. He had never had a guest stay in the cottage, so he had never felt the need to buy a bed for the spare bedroom. He had been using it for an office; he would have to rectify that soon. As it was, Squall would sleep in his bed; the blonde would sleep on the couch. Feeling those intense eyes on him once more, Cloud glanced up from the small chore, azure eyes locking onto the man leaning against the door jamb. Squall's eyebrow arched in silent question; which the spiky blonde answered in his soft voice. His calloused hands smoothing the sheets, Cloud explained that he had to work early the next morning; so he would be heading to bed; on the couch. Squall would be sleeping in here, and was more than welcome to read one of his many books, or watch whatever.

As Cloud moved past him, pillow and blanket in hand, Squall blocked his exit. Speaking for the first time since arriving at the seaside cottage; the brunette laid his demand in front of the blonde. There was little need for the azure eyed man to sleep on the uncomfortable couch, as the bed was obviously big enough for both of them to sleep peacefully. Hesitating only briefly, Cloud agreed, placing his pillow on the bed, before climbing under the covers. The brunette soon joined him; once his head hit the soft, feather pillow, falling asleep instantly. The blonde was not as lucky. This was the first time that somebody was sleeping in the same room as him, let alone in the same bed. His body was stiff and ungainly as he tried to keep his body from brushing the man's next to him. As he watched the moon rise in the night sky, he felt drowsiness come and eventually slipped into sleep; his body relaxing, as he was unconsciously drawn to Squall's warm body. His spiky blonde head finding a comfortable pillow on the brunette's chest; his slender arms wrapping around his abdomen; much like one does with a favored teddy bear. Listening to Cloud's steady breathes, Squall opened his grey eyes to observe and enjoy the man beside him. This was different, but life here would definitely be interesting.

As the week progressed, a pattern began to emerge. Work began early, Squall would accompany Cloud on his many deliveries, watching and learning more about the man he had been gifted to with each job. The brunette had felt twinges of amusement as the blonde fought off advances from women and men alike. Anger when people tried to push the soft spoken man around, only to learn that behind his shy demeanor, Cloud had quite a temper of his own. Perhaps the most illuminating for the gunblade wielder, was the jealousy he felt when the azure eyed man had knelt down to talk to a small child on the street, a sweet smile on his face. It was a smile Squall wanted directed towards him.

A day's work ended early, and the brunette learned the quickest, easiest way for him to get the blonde to eat was to ask him to eat with him. Cloud was surprisingly absent minded when it came to his own needs, but incredibly attentive to the stormy eyed man. Evenings were spent in companionable silence, books read, movies watched. Then came the second most enjoyable part of Squall's day. His hand still injured and gauzed, Cloud would bath him, washing his body and hair thoroughly. The mink locked man looked forward to those evening showers all day long, dreaming of the day he could return the favor; his soap slicked hands running down that slender body as he explored the body he craved.

If the evening shower was Squall's second favorite part of their shared day, bedtime was his favorite. Night after night, in his sleep Cloud would curl his body into his; arms holding him tight, blonde spikes resting on his bare chest; nose nuzzling, soft, even breathes fluttering against his skin. The brunette couldn't help but savor these peaceful moments; they were a rarity in his life, and subconsciously he waited for the day it would all vanish; the day that Cloud would disappear from his life.

One day, weeks into their living arrangement; weeks after Squall's hand had healed, the pattern changed. They had weathered the healing of the brunette's injury with grace. Their evening showers remaining the same; as neither man mentioned Squall's renewed mobility of his hand. It was a far less innocent; yet unavoidable event which forever changed their relationship.

Cloud was sitting in a chair in front of the large bay window, reading a book on their day off, when he realized that Squall had fallen asleep on the large couch. The stormy eyed man's white t-shirt had ridden up, exposing his jutting hipbones and firm abdomen. Grabbing the blanket which was draped across the couch, the blonde intended to cover the brunette so he wouldn't catch a cold, when the slumbering man began to moan softly. Cloud bent down, afraid his companion had a fever or was sick in some way, when it became quite apparent what was troubling Squall. Fascinated, the blonde watched the bulge in the mink haired man's leather pants grow harder, black leather clad hips rocking gently as Squall moaned, tossing his shoulder length hair in frustration. Unconsciously, Cloud's fingers grabbed his own aching cock through the rough fabric of his pants, thrusting roughly into his cupped hand as he watched entranced as the brunette's calloused fingers slid beneath the taunt fabric of is pants.

Breathing became painful; as Cloud watched his slumbering companion jerk off, his own hand working frantically. His breaking point was his name slipping from the lush lips he had begun to crave, weeks ago. Crying out, the blonde came in his rough work pants, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from Squall until the man released his seed. When the thick seed splattered across the black leather, Cloud had to fight the urge to lap up his friend's essence. It was the word friend which drove the blonde to his senses. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be standing over Squall, jerking off as he slept. They were more than "Master" and "Pet," and if he wanted to be able to separate himself from others, such as his brother; he could not find sexual gratification with this man.

When Squall woke from his nap; slightly uncomfortable in his sticky pants, he was surprised to find Cloud sitting by the window, unnaturally pale, even for the blonde. He seemed to be debating something, and though worried, Squall left him to it. That night their routine was shattered; the brunette showered alone, for the first time since coming to live with Cloud. Later that night, the fretful blonde fitfully slept alone on the couch, as Squall lay in their bed, wondering what had happened to change the situation so drastically. The next day a bed arrived, causing the first fight between Squall and Cloud; and both men went to their separate beds angry and confused by their own feelings.

As Cloud lay in his empty feeling bed, staring at the ceiling over his head; he cursed himself and his own doubts. Having feelings for Squall did not make him like Sephiroth, somebody who bought a pet for the simple pleasure of breaking them; only to discard them once the novelty wore off. As the blonde tossed and turned, looking for a comfortable spot on the large bed, he wondered how he had slept in it before the brunette had come along; how he had lived before he had come bloody and battered into his life. He could go to him, Squall wouldn't kick him out of his bed; but his pride would be severely damaged if he crawled in to that bed with him, especially after making such a fuss about buying it. Who in the hell knew that one could become addicted to sleeping with somebody; how nice and comforting it felt to feel the warmth of another's body pressing against them.

As he continued to stare at the ceiling above the bed, shivering under the mounds of blankets he piled on the bed, unable to get warm; Cloud heard a low, pain filled sound from Squall's room. Sounds a trapped, hurt animal would make when cornered by a predator. Concern fueling his actions, the spiky haired blonde crawled out of bed and walked the twenty feet to his pet's room. His feet soundless on the cold, wooden floor boards; Cloud softly pushed the cracked door open further, slipping inside noiselessly. His eyes adjusting to the unfamiliar darkness of the room, azure eyes finally landed on Squall; who was thrashing on the bed. Hesitantly, Cloud crossed the room, and stood beside the bed; his heart breaking as he watched emotions akin to fear and rage flicker across the brunette's face. Lush lips curled by the ferocious snarling growls emitted from the man's throat; his arms twitching uselessly by his sides, Squall looked and sounded like a fierce warrior who had been forced to helplessly watch the destruction of his home by an unknown enemy force.

Cloud crawled fearlessly into the bed; his arms wrapping around the struggling man. With strong arms, he pressed Squall against his bare chest, rocking him gently; humming a soft tune as he petted silky hair. For the first time in his life, he was comforting another; and the only thing he had to go on were vague memories of his mother, doing the same things when he had nightmares as a child. Hoping with all his heart he was doing the right things, he continued to stroke and pet; allowing his body to warm the chilled skin of the man he had grown to love in such a short period of time. As Squall calmed, his erratic heartbeat slowing; Cloud began to feel drowsy from heat emitted from the stormy eyed man's body. As his eyes began to drift closed, his spiky locks resting on Squall's bare chest, he prayed to the gods for a dreamless night.

The Reluctant Master and Willing Pet

Part III: Squall

_Italics dreams_

_Thick, gunmetal grey smoke burned Squall's eyes as he ran through the burning streets. The sooty remains of chaired homes floating on the cold wind, sticking to the tear streaked faces of the sobbing women and children who stood huddled in the street; having watched their homes and all their possession disappear in the still raging flames. A nameless, unknown enemy had landed on their secluded shores. As they killed indiscriminately, the once clear, aqua hued water turned crimson as men, women and children fell under their unstoppable weapons. Every where Squall looked, laid the twisted bodies of friends, family and loved ones; their bodies and faces showing none of the peace he had once believed accompanied death. Rather each and every face accused him, the lone survivor for not trying harder, for not protecting them better. Approaching the nearest body, which might have been Irvine Kinneas before Death laid its grotesque mask over his once lively face. Even though he knew it was useless; he knelt beside his friend, his fingers trembling as he checked for a pulse. Fighting the anger threatening to spill from his body when he felt no beat; he made to stand and check the others when a disjointed arm grabbed his leg; empty, lifeless eyes staring into his; bloodied lips whiperin-_

Bloodshot eyes opened wide, as Squall pulled himself violently from the nightmare; his heart beating erratically, cotton sheets twisted around his body, like thick, sinuous snakes intent on suffocating him. As the gunblade wielder lay there, trembling, trying to calm; he realized his clammy skin was rapidly warming as the arms wrapped around his waist tightened. Soft, silky spikes tickling his chest as Cloud rubbed his cheek soothingly against his sweat chilled skin, fingers sleepily smoothing the thin skin of his abdomen in a comforting pattern. Squall could feel his still tense body relaxing into the plush bed; as he shifted, pulling the sleeping blonde closer. How many times had he had that nightmare since the destruction of his home…too many times to count, and yet it still tore his heart to shreds every single time he had it. This was the first time he had seen Irvine's lifeless eyes staring at him since coming to reside with Cloud in the seaside cottage. The brunette had been so angry when going to bed; it was really no surprise that he had dreamt of the worse day of his life.

His fingers running down the smooth, porcelain skin of Cloud's lean arm; he watched the sleeping man curiously. What the hell happened yesterday to make him act so freakishly out of character? One moment they had been fine; the day running smoothly until he woke from that deliciously decadent dream. There was something nagging in the back of his mind; why? Why had he been so angry and confused that the blonde had bought him his own bed? They weren't true lovers, nor were they truly "Master" and "Pet." He and Cloud existed in this grey, ambiguous area that was hard to describe or understand. Unable to define their relationship, if that's what one could call it, prevented them from moving forward to becoming lovers; which was something Squall longed for desperately.

Maybe that in itself was the answer he had been searching for. By buying Squall his own bed, it was as though Cloud was pushing him away, rejecting what he offered freely every night. More than sex, he wanted the comfort of friendship and companionship he had thought they shared. That was not to say that he didn't want the spiky haired blonde desperately; he did. The stormy eyed man wanted his "master's" lithe body under his, to hear Cloud's voice quivering with incoherent pleasure; as he licked a hot trail up his satiny skin, lapping the sweat which pooled in the dips and hollows of Cloud's body. To taste the mouth that tempted him every moment of everyday. Maybe it was time to show the azure eyed man what he wanted; or rather needed from his "master." Time to become the aggressor, because he knew that the blonde was still too innocent to demand what the brunette knew Cloud wanted, his desire showing quite clearly every time the azure eyed man touched him so intimately in the shower. More than simply tending to his needs, Cloud worshiped his body as he tended to it. Cloud's shy nature meant it was up to Squall to initiate the change in their ambiguous relationship.

Never one to dawdle when a decision had been made; Squall woke Cloud slowly, stroking his mussed, blonde spikes until the sleepy man opened his heavy azure eyes. Blushing sleepily when he realized he was still sprawled limply across the brunette; the younger man tried to extract himself from his companion's muscular arms. Squall smirked as he watched the half hearted struggle, before pushing Cloud flat on his back, straddling his slender hips. Leaning down, his long mink colored locks swinging forward as he pressed his mouth against the blonde's lush lips; keeping the kiss innocent, Squall nibbled Cloud's lower lip gently. Breaking the simple kiss, the stormy eyed man pulled back slightly to catalogue his companion's reaction. The first physical step in the advancement of their relationship made, seemed to convince Cloud of something; as he reached up, tangling his slender fingers in Squall's silky hair, before pulling him back down. The stormy eyed man moaned softly as the blonde man's hesitant tongue traced the crease of his lips. Lowering his body completely, the brunette lay flush against Cloud as he slowly thrust his tongue into the blonde's moist mouth; groaning softly, as the younger man encouraged his explorations with slight nips of his sharp teeth, before sucking lighting on the tip of Squall's sensitive tongue. Slender fingers left the silky strands of chocolate, before descending to clutch at Squall's bare shoulders. Mewling moans escaping as Cloud let himself be swept away by the passionate kiss.

It might have been for a moment, or it could have been for hours in which they laid on the plush bed; lips and limbs entangled as they lost themselves in the innocent pleasure they found together. It was the shrill ring of the phone which interrupted the rapidly heating situation, Squall forced to lift his kiss bruised lips from the pebbled nipple he had been showering with attention; as a reluctant Cloud tried to bite back his whimpering moans of loss, as he picked up the damnable contraption. With his tongue tracing the smooth column of the blonde's throat, the mink haired man listened half heartedly to the one-sided conversation his companion was having on the phone. Cloud looked absolutely exasperated with whoever it was chatting so animatedly; his nimble fingers clutching at the muscles of Squall's back spasmodically as the brunette nipped harshly at his collarbone. The slim, black cell phone slipped from the suddenly nerveless fingers, as the stormy eyed man's wet velvet tongue laved softly at the bruise Squall had just made with his sharp teeth.

On the other end of the phone, Sephiroth cussed briefly as he listened to his baby brother's breathless moans with jealous disgust. Of course...the night he needed a delivery made, Cloud was getting fucked senseless by the gift he had so thoughtfully given the spiky blonde. It had to be tonight, of all nights; how many times had he asked for his brother's help? Vincent refused to let him enter him these days without proper lubrication; and of course in the heat of the moment, the platinum haired man had forgotten they had used the last of the oil this morning. Of course his ebony haired berserker wasn't fairing well either. Aquamarine eyes watched the usually calm Pet writher frantically on the bed. His arms tied to the headboard, while the small vibrator loosening his hole thoroughly. He glanced at the remote control in his hand, before flicking the intensity up. Sephiroth wanted his pet screaming his name in incoherent pleasure before he fucked him raw. The intricate cock ring he had tightened over his pet's erection would at least prevent him from coming before he was sheathed within that gloriously tight hole. Damn it…he needed Cloud to bring him his package now! Wasn't this why he used Strife Delivery Service? The blonde's damn tagline was, "You name it, we deliver" and damn it, Sephiroth needed him to deliver it right fucking now.

"OI!!! Cloud!! Get your spiky headed ass on the phone NOW!" roared Sephiroth when he finally lost all semblance of patience with his younger brother. His voice hoarse with unsatisfied need Cloud spoke softly into the phone, "If I deliver your package right now, you have to promise never to use my delivery service ever again." Sephiroth smirked in victory, especially when he heard Squall's low groan of disappointment in the background. The platinum haired man sat back to enjoy the show his pet was so thoughtfully providing for him; as he waited patiently for the much needed oil to arrive.

Half an hour later a thoroughly disheveled Cloud stalked through the door, his mink haired companion beside him. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk slightly, as he watched his younger brother. It truly was a delightful thing to see, his porcelain skin flushed and his hair mussed from activities quite different from what Cloud normally did in his bed. His pet was just as disheveled, his tight leather pants imprisoning his throbbing erection; it was quite obvious that the innocent blonde had chosen Fenrir for speed; not realizing the vibrations from the motorcycle, plus the close, personal contact a motorcycle warranted; would wreck havoc on Squall. The cold glare Squall shot Sephiroth caused the platinum haired man's smirk to turn into a delighted smile. He had made the right choice in picking a mate for his baby brother.

Azure eyes widened comically when Cloud's shocked gaze landed on the trussed up berserker on the bed. Vincent was still tied to the bed, his legs spread wide as he moaned incoherently in mindless pleasure, his engorged cock weeping copiously. His crimson eyes half lidded with the desperate need to be fucked long and hard; he stared at the box Cloud carried with covetous eyes, not even seeing the blonde. Retreating quickly, the blushing man shoved the box of lubricant into his brother's arms before pulling Squall from the room. The brunette shoved his companion against the wall harshly, the lust filled air in Sephiroth's chambers pushing his control to its limit. The blonde grabbed a fistful of the long mink colored locks of silky hair, dragging his pet closer still. Squall shifted; his lean, leather clad thigh pressing against Cloud's throbbing erection as he tangled his tongue with the blonde's.

Trapped willingly between the wall and his pet's hard body, Cloud rocked his hips against Squall intensely, as they continued to mimic what they both wanted desperately to do. Fingers fumbling, the brunette loosened the blonde's loose pants, until his engorged cock sprang free from its confinement. Wrapping his large hands around his master's ass; Squall pulled the younger man closer, until Cloud was straddling his thigh, and began to grind against him in earnest. The feel of weathered leather against his heated cock was too much for the blonde to take, as he leaned his head against the wall and mewling in pleasure; coated his pet with his release. Panting softly, Squall stepped away from the blonde, his fingers resting on his lover's flushed cheek briefly, before straightening Cloud's clothes. Glancing at his watch, the brunette wanted to pull his long hair in frustration. Sephiroth and his needs had ruined their night; by the time they got back to the cottage, it would be time for them to go to work. Leaning forward, Squall caught Cloud's chin; forcing the blonde to look him in the eye. "We will continue this later." He whispered, his lips brushing against the blonde's ear. The azure eyed man could only nod shakily in agreement. As they left the Strife manor, the sun's rays were creeping slyly over the horizon; and Cloud, feeling Squall pressed against him so intimately, knew it was going to be a long day.

Though Cloud worked faster than usual, unpacking rapidly and cutting the lingering conversations with his clients short; the day still seemed to drag on forever. As he worked, the younger man could physically feel Squall's heavy gaze roving over his body; causing his skin to prickle with awareness. The spiky blonde hoped he hid his desire well; as he was afraid everybody in Tifa's bar could hear his heart pounding frantically every time he so much as caught sight of the lean brunette. Every time their eyes met, Cloud had to fight the blush which crept up his face; as he knew it would automatically give him away to both Tifa and Reno who were watching them curiously.

Thankfully, Cloud and Squall were saved from the crimson haired man and bar owner's scrutiny when Rufus Shinra walked into the bar. Cloud watched, fascinated as Reno flushed cherry red when those pale grayish blue eyes focused on him. Rufus Shinra was one of the richest men in the city; one could even say the Shinra family was the power behind the puppet king which had been installed years ago. Reno was now a poor piercer who at one time ran wild with the Turks, a gang of thugs who had terrorized the elite for decades. Tifa, Cloud and Squall watched amused as the crimson haired man flushed even brighter and begun stuttering when Rufus approached him. Tifa and Squall left the small table, to give the two men privacy; and stood with Cloud, all three leaning against the bar nonchalantly; while wishing to be flies on the wall. Finally, after fifteen minutes of pretending to ignore Rufus' hand running erotically up and down Reno's thigh in a suggestive manner; Cloud announced it was time to leave, Squall readily agreeing. Seeing the obvious invitation initiated by the elite, reminded both men that they had unfinished business of their own to attend to.

The moment they got to the seaside cottage, Squall pressed his lips against Cloud's as he pushed and pulled the blonde inside. Stumbling, each man kicked off their thick work boots, shirts were torn in their haste; until they were safely enclosed in the room the brunette had lead them to. Leaning against the wooden door, Cloud watched his stormy eyed lover start the shower, his own heavy eyes lingering over the smooth skin of Squall's chest, before coming to rest on his bulging erection. Any hesitation or indecision he might have still been feeling was erased, when the brunette approached him; those grey eyes, though tempestuous, had a calming effect on the younger man; especially when they watched him like they were in this moment; hungry, yet warily expecting rejection from Cloud. Seeing his self assured pet hesitate, made the blonde react boldly. Pulling Squall to him; he stroked his mink colored hair, luxuriating in its silky texture. The stormy eyed man practically purred as those hands left his hair, and traveled to his shoulders, and when the blonde's lips joined in their exploration he groaned loudly.

Pulling Cloud towards the shower, Squall finally had his opportunity to show the blonde what it felt like to be more than simply tended to; instead, to be worshipped with soft touches and gentle hands. For what felt like forever, nimble fingers explored his body; touching, caressing, driving the blonde mad with desire; filling him with the feeling of being loved thoroughly. Azure eyes dark with pleasure, Cloud leaned back into the brunette's firm chest as those clever hands simultaneously soothed and aroused his body. His head resting on Squall's shoulder, the blonde cried out in shocked ecstasy as teeth nipped at his throat and jaw; before a hot, wet demanding mouth covered his. Cloud nipped Squall's lower lip, before turning to face his lover and pet. The blonde no longer had any doubts; he had realized the night before that he had feelings that he loved the man who had come unexpectedly into his life; and that the physically expression of emotions that were thrumming through his body, he would not become his brother. This was more than sex, more than a game of "Master" and "Pet."

Allowing Squall to help him out of the shower; forgoing towels, Cloud pulled his lover towards "their" room. Never again would the brunette sleep in the spare room; unless it was his own choice; the blonde was finished with pushing away the man he desperately craved, almost to the point of addiction. His azure eyes shining with unspoken emotion, Cloud left Squall standing in the middle of the room, his fingers delicately trailing downwards; the blonde laved at the moisture pooling in the dips and hollows of the stormy eyed man's body. His tongue lapping at the small of the older warrior's back; relishing the taste which was quintessentially Squall on his tingling taste buds. The blonde could feel his lover quivering as he tried to stand still and allow Cloud his fun; but the hardest thing for a person used to taking action, was standing still and allowing others to take the lead. This was something the blonde understood well and respected. Handing the control over to the older man, Cloud perched naked and unashamed on the bed and waited for Squall's next move.

Kneeling between the blonde's widespread legs, Squall kissed the juncture between thigh and hip softly. Trailing soft kisses haphazardly through soft blonde pubic hair before taking the head of Cloud's cock into his mouth, the brunette allowed his fingers to wander freely, touching everywhere, and lingering nowhere. The stormy eyed man relished the mewling cries coming from his quivering lover's throat, as he sucked the tip his pulsing erection. Dipping his tongue into the slit which was weeping precum, Squall finally tasted Cloud in all of his essence. His body arched and his hands clutching the bed sheets spasmodically Cloud cried out, his cock felt as though it was melting in the wet heat of the brunette's mouth. He had never felt this sensation before, and he was losing control rapidly.

Pulling back, Squall didn't give Cloud a chance to think of what was coming next. He pushed the man backwards on the bed, lifting his legs he slowly prepared to enter his companion. With a bottle of oil he slicked his fingers and gently inserted one, waiting until his lover began to push back in need, before adding another; scissoring as he went. The slow process of preparation was complete when Cloud's mewling cries of need echoed around the cozy room. Placing those long, slender legs over his shoulders, and waiting until Cloud's azure eyes were open, and focused on his; Squall in his clear, strong voice spoke the words which had begging to escape since the first day he had spent in the seaside cottage. "Cloud. I love you." With this declaration said, he slowly breached the opening of the blonde's puckered entrance. When he was finally fully sheathed within the tight hole, Squall couldn't help but groan with unadulterated pleasure, as hot walls pulsed around his greedy cock.

Cloud cried out, as he felt himself breached for the first time. It was heaven and hell at the same time. Never had he felt such pain, but a pleasure much more intense than the pain shot through his body, and pooled in his belly; causing his cock to harden even further as his lover pulled almost completely out, before thrusting back in with one smooth stroke, touching something wonderful deep inside the blonde. Slowly, but with urgency borne of weeks of lust and want guiding them, the two men built a rhythm which suited them. Grey and azure eyes locked together, as the crescendo built, their mouths meeting languidly, betraying their intense need, before Squall spilt his release deep with Cloud with a muffled moan of pure ecstasy, and the blonde's cum spewed over his lover's pumping hand. As they lay there, trying to catch their breath, Cloud finally spoke the truth he had realized last night. "I love you too Squall." He whispered quietly, his azure eyes staring into the stormy gaze of the man he had longed for since the moment they met.

As they lay tangled together in their bed, Cloud and Squall couldn't seem to keep their hands and mouths still, without urgency they memorized each other's bodies. Questions which began over where each and every scar came from, eventually led them to discovering each other's history; and how they came to be together in this small cottage by the sea. In one night, they abandoned the titles of "Master" and "Pet" which had never been apart of how they had seen each other; but had, in one way or another brought the two men together. It was the titles themselves which had eventually shown both Squall and Cloud what they truly desired and needed; each other.

A/N: This was written for a contest, I hope everybody enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It will eventually become a three part series, with three different pairings. Each part stands alone.


End file.
